Diario
by AmericanDarkness
Summary: UA. Porqué ella era la indicada, porqué ella le mostró que el amor no es rosa, pero sí de otro color, porqué ella es su presente y su futuro, porqué a ella, él la amaba.


_Los personajes mencionados a continuación, no son de mi creación. Son del fantastic world, Naruto, que a su vez, son total creación de Kishimoto. This is just for fun. ~_

__**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Observo una vez más el lugar, que casi se encontraba vacío. Solamente debía guardar los libros del último librero en su despacho, y podría partir por fin, de ese infierno de ciudad.

Desde arriba hasta abajo, del primero hasta el último, todos los libros fueron guardados en una caja, para poder después sellarla y que los de la mudanza se los llevaran.

Fue cuando se encontraba arrodillado anotando sobre aquella caja el contenido, cuando noto, debajo del librero. Un libro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al identificar que no era ninguno de sus libros, si no, un diario.

Un diario que pensó había tirado.

Un diario que no quería volver a ver en su vida.

Un diario que por poco, y no le permite seguir avanzando en su vida.

Tomo el pequeño cuaderno de pasta dura entre sus manos, y se sentó en su sillón de piel negra, frente a la apagada chimenea, y observo aquel libro entre sus manos.

Abrió aquel cuaderno, observando la primer hoja, observando la clara caligrafía en tinta color rosa.

_10 de Marzo 2003  
Hoy es nuestro primer día juntos  
como pareja oficial, ¿no te emociona?  
Estos dos años de amistad han sido maravillosos  
a tú lado, y sé que pasaremos días aun mejores.  
Te quiero… ~  
_

Su expresión relajada desapareció de su rostro, y una de molestia apareció. Ese diario solo contenía, mentiras, mentiras, y más mentiras.

Y aun así, se mantuvo ojeándolo. Por un momento, burlándose de sí mismo, y las palabras que leía.

Él nunca había escrito una sola palabra en ese pequeño diario.

Ahora recordaba, intento quemarlo varias veces, intento tirarlo, triturarlo, destruirlo. Mas su masoquismo en ese momento no se lo permitía, y lo leía una y otra vez, escuchando la voz de la persona quien lo escribió, al momento de leerlo.

Fue a las últimas hojas, donde, había una página escrita por _ella _y la otra, él mismo la escribió.

_24 de Mayo 2007  
Ella se fue hoy, mañana se casa  
y no soy yo quien tomara su mano.  
Se fue de mi lado, solamente, por tener documentos.  
Se ha ido de mi lado, por su conveniencia.  
Solo ella será infeliz y todo por documentos…  
_

Recordó perfectamente el día que escribió eso. Fue el mismo día que ella se fue. Observo la página anterior, y se burlo de las tonterías que había.

_24 de Mayo 2007  
Hoy me tengo que ir Sasuke…me casare con  
alguien a quien no amo, solo te amo a ti.  
¿Sabes que es lo mejor para ambos?  
Espero que sí, ya que lo es. Te juro que jamás  
me acostare con él, siempre me mantendré fiel a ti…  
Te amo…Siempre Tuya…_

-¿Sasuke?- Parpadeo varias veces sorprendido, ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido leyendo? -¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Escucho la suave y gentil voz proveniente de la puerta, donde aquella mujer, yacía parada aun. No necesitaba observar su rostro, para darse cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada.

Sonrió para sí mismo, cerrando aquel cuaderno y poniéndose de pie, observo a aquella dama que tanto adora.

-Todo bien, solo…recuerdos.- Dijo acercándose a ella, acariciando con el torso de su mano derecha su rostro de porcelana.

Ella tomo su mano entre las suyas, y observo con preocupación, esos ojos negros.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto nuevamente. Él solo asintió, y ella sonrió. –Debemos darnos prisa, los de la mudanza están por llegar.- Trato ella de cambiar el tema

-Lo sé.- Confirmo él manteniendo aquella sonrisa para ella, sola y únicamente para ella. –Y antes de que aquel idiota se dé cuenta de que nos vamos.- Dijo mas para sí mismo que para su compañera.

-¡Sasuke!- Reprocho ella en un pequeño puchero.

-¿Qué? Lo que menos quiero, es ser perseguido por el idiota de Naruto.- Se defendió él, pero al observar aquel tierno gesto por parte de ella.

Observo como suavizaba sus gestos y le devolvía una cálida sonrisa, causando que él también sonriera de la misma manera.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto una vez más.

Sasuke observo el cuaderno en sus manos, y después aquellos ojos que le observaban con preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo, le brindaban una gran calidez.

Suspiro y luego lanzo aquel diario lejos de él. –Todo bien.- Dijo finalmente, observando como ella se relajaba nuevamente. –Vamos, es hora de irnos.-

Tal vez había desperdiciado cuatro años de su vida, en aquel que no valía la pena.

Tal vez que todo ese dolor que sufrió, era parte de su destino.

Pero no existía un "tal vez" para lo que ahora vivía.

Porqué ella era la indicada.

Porqué ella le mostro que el amor no es rosa, pero sí de otro color.

Porqué ella es su presente y su futuro.

Porqué a ella, él la amaba.

Una vez Sasuke entrara una vez más a lo que fue la habitación de ambos, a revisar que nada importante se quedara, ella observo aquel diario abierto, en su última página, y sonrió con melancolía al leer las últimas palabras, que Sasuke escribió, hacia aquella desconocida para ella.

Ella lo sabía, conocía la historia, Sasuke se la conto de pies a cabeza.

Aquella chica era una inmigrante ilegal en Estados Unidos, en busca de una mejor vida. Se conocieron en un trabajo de ella donde era mesera. Con el tiempo, ambos comenzaron una amistad y después una relación. A Sasuke poco le importaba si ella era ciudadana o no, él la quería, la quería de verdad.

Aquella chica, dejo a Sasuke, por un hombre que le propuso hacerla ciudadana y ella no lo dudo. Quería regresar a su hogar en Japón de vez en cuando para ver a su familia, y tener un permiso de trabajo. Ser legal, una ciudadana Americana.

Las palabras de aquella chica…jurando que nunca compartiría cama con aquel hombre, no duraron más que dos semanas, para quedar embarazada, de aquel, a quien según ella, jamás amaría.

Sonrió con tristeza al observar nuevamente la última línea de aquel diario.

"_Te amo…Siempre Tuya…Sakura"_

Sasuke sufrió lo suficiente como para alejar el mundo entero de él por casi tres años. Tres años, donde la soledad fue su mejor amigo. Donde solo él se encontraba hundido en sus recuerdos con aquella chica, que le había jurado amor y fidelidad, aun cuando se había casado con otro.

Realmente aun no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse. Sasuke sufrió, pero por ese dolor, llego a ella.

-Es hora de partir.- Dijo él bajando las escaleras. Giro sobre sus talones, observando el rostro serio del azabache. Él siempre lucia así.

Cambio aquella sonrisa melancólica, por una sonrisa sincera.

-Tu madre se enojara si llegamos tarde a Francia.-

-La única cosa por la que mi madre me mataría, seria por enterarse de otras lenguas que será abuela.- Respondió con algo de burla. –Y si te dejara ir de mi lado.- Agrego después de unos segundos en silencio, sujetando su mano.

Parpadeo sorprendida, era raro que Sasuke dijera algo así. Aun así, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, y observo la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Nunca te dejare.- Solo eso necesitaba escuchar para poder apoderarse de sus labios.

-_Te amo..Hinata.- _Susurro el moreno antes de cerrar la puerta de aquel que fue su hogar.

**·**

**·**

**·**

****_Se los dije, pase una semana en Utah sin internet, televisión, nada! Solamente, miraba vacas, caballos (Caballos *u*) mapaches...tuve contacto cercano con la naturaleza pues. xDD Fue divertido y todo, pero me quedaba en las noches sin que hacer y por costumbre de dormirme tarde, o escribía ideas vagas o miraba House. Lol._

_Esta idea...esta basada en un hecho real. Un amigo de mis padres pasa por un momento así, y no sé, simplemente lo hice en un intento de animarlo, por qué si, él tiene un diario así, y es ciudadano de los United States. Sigo sin entender que onda con la muchacha ._. btw, espero lo disfruten, que esto es algo que se ve muy seguido aqui en U.S.A. mas que el sueño Americano, parece la pesadilla Americana._

_Anyways, disfruten su día! Y cuidado cuando viajen...no vayan a ver ELF's saltando por la carretera. -Chiste interno.-_

_Saranghae ~_


End file.
